Guilty Love
by Ryopini
Summary: OS - Les murs blancs de l'hôpital accueillirent Stiles à son réveil. Son père et ses amis étaient également là. Mais ni sa mémoire ni Derek ne répondaient présent à l'appel. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il se retrouve dans cette situation ? [Sterek]


Bonjour tout le monde !

Nouvel os en ce mercredi pluvieux (pour moi tout du moins!). Ca fait des mois qu'il est en cours d'écriture, mais le voilà enfin fini ! J'espère du coup qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à **Sloe Balm** pour la bêta lecture de cet os !

Je vous souhaite une belle journée et une bonne lecture !

_**/!\ le rating M n'est pas là par hasard... ! **J'espère d'ailleurs que vous aimerez aussi ce passage ;)_

* * *

Le jeune Stilinski ouvrit lentement ses yeux qu'il referma assez vite. Sa tête était lourde, son corps était endolori, mais surtout, il était perdu. Où était-il ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Le premier signe de réponse fut des bruits sourds et réguliers. Ceux-ci lui firent mal à la tête, raisonnant avec force dans sa boîte crânienne. Il grimaça, il n'arrivait pas à définir ce qui pouvait expliquer ces bruits assourdissants. Il tenta de rouvrir les yeux mais fut de nouveau ébloui. Cependant, il réussit à lentement s'habituer à la luminosité environnante. Il bougea la tête avec lenteur, ne voyant que des murs blancs, lugubres à souhait. Puis, alors que son rythme cardiaque augmentait sous le stress, les petits bips bruyants accélérèrent dans un même temps. Attiré par ces sons, il tourna encore plus sa tête pour apercevoir des machines diverses qu'il reconnaissait comme étant médicales. Il paniqua légèrement et essaya de s'asseoir.

Une violente douleur le prit dans tout son corps, le faisant gémir intensément avant de le contraindre à se rallonger. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, ni pourquoi il avait mal. Il se mordit la lèvre, les larmes montèrent à ses yeux.

Le bruit d'une porte attira son regard. Sa panique se calma dès lors qu'il aperçut son père. Si celui-ci était ici, il se savait au moins en sécurité.

\- 'pa…

Il essaya de nouveau de se redresser, mais décidément la douleur était plus forte que sa volonté : elle fut fulgurante et le recoucha immédiatement. Son père s'approcha très vite de lui et caressa les cheveux.

\- Calme-toi Stiles, tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité. Tu es à l'hôpital, alors ne bouge pas.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. À l'hôpital ? Au moins cela expliquait les machines. Mais il ne savait toujours pas comment il avait pu se retrouver ici. Il observa son père, celui-ci semblait épuisé et inquiet. Il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état, surtout par sa faute. Même s'il n'arrivait pas à définir ce qu'il avait fait.

Soudainement, il réalisa. Il n'avait vraiment aucun souvenir, aucune idée de ce qui l'avait amené ici. La seule chose qui lui revenait, c'était le souvenir d'une réunion entre meutes. Il se rappelait vaguement d'avoir parlé d'un plan pour combattre une bande de loups arrivés dernièrement. Puis après… plus rien. C'était tout. Il n'y avait pas d'explication quant au fait qu'il soit maintenant à l'hôpital.

Et au vu du visage épuisé de son père, quelque chose d'important s'était passé. Mais actuellement la fatigue le reprenait, ses yeux recommençaient à se fermer. Il voulait lutter, en savoir plus, comprendre, mais son père caressa lentement ses cheveux.

\- Repose-toi, fils. On en reparlera à ton réveil.

Il voulut vraiment rester éveillé, mais le sommeil l'alpagua sans son accord et il se rendormit dans la foulée.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se sentit moins lourd, mais les douleurs étaient malheureusement plus aiguës. Comme lors de son dernier réveil, il tourna la tête pour se repérer et retrouva son père, installé dans une chaise, en pleine lecture du journal. Il se racla la gorge légèrement afin de l'alerter de son réveil mais aussi retrouver un peu de voix.

Il n'eut pas besoin de parler que son père se leva pour le rejoindre.

\- Ne bouge pas. Je vais chercher le médecin.

Stiles lui fit un petit signe de tête et l'observa quitter la pièce. Il prit le temps d'analyser. Ok, il avait mal, mais où plus précisément ? Sa tête était lourde et douloureuse, il avait mal au thorax et aux côtes… Même sa respiration était un peu difficile. Après réflexion, en dehors de ces douleurs aiguës, tout son corps était en souffrance, comme des grosses courbatures. Il bougea les orteils puis les doigts et soupira de soulagement : tout était en place.

Tout sauf sa mémoire. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se souvenir. Alors qu'il réalisait progressivement sa perte de mémoire, le médecin rentra dans la pièce, le déconnectant de sa réflexion.

\- M. Stilinski.

Stiles le regarda, haussant un sourcil. Peu de gens l'appelaient comme ça. Il voulut sortir une réflexion à ce propos mais sa gorge le gratta un peu, l'arrêtant dans sa démarche. Le médecin le fit boire lentement afin de pouvoir discuter avec plus de facilité.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Je… Hm...

Il se racla la gorge une nouvelle fois.

\- Ça va ? Je pense. Ouais, ça va.

Il marqua une petite pause.

\- Enfin, j'ai mal au thorax, un peu quand je respire et aussi mal à la tête. Mais sinon ça va.

Sa voix n'était pas très claire, mais il ne ressentait pas de douleur et ne forçait pas particulièrement, il en était déjà content.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ?

Il tourna la tête vers son père, celui-ci avait l'air toujours autant épuisé. Le shérif se leva pour s'approcher de lui.

\- Rien d'inquiétant, mais ça doit faire 24h environ.

Stiles grimaça.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as l'air si préoccupé ?

\- Parce que tu es mon fils ?

Il voulut faire un petit rire mais la douleur le transperça. Le médecin reprit la parole.

\- Doucement jeune homme. Maintenant, dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ? De quoi vous souvenez-vous ?

La question cruciale. Il se mit à réfléchir ardemment. Mais la seule chose qui lui revenait était cette réunion avec la meute et Derek. Ou tout du moins ses taquineries envers Derek et les murs rencontrés grâce à celles-ci. L'idée que la douleur de son dos provienne des chocs lui traversa l'esprit, mais Derek n'était pas violent à ce point.

Il soupira un instant. Définitivement, hormis le regard intense de Derek,-regard qu'il aurait aimé dans d'autres circonstances -et cette discussion inter-meute, rien ne revenait.

Il regarda son médecin puis son père et haussa légèrement les épaules avant de grimacer de douleur. Il ne put s'empêcher de grogner. Il savait d'ores et déjà que cette histoire allait l'énerver très vite.

\- Rien. Juste d'avoir été avec mes amis, au calme.

\- Bon.

Le médecin regarda son père.

\- Au vu des examens que nous lui avons faits, je ne suis pas inquiet de cette perte de mémoire. Elle devrait revenir dans les prochains temps. Pour aujourd'hui, nous allons le garder sous surveillance ainsi que cette nuit, puis vous pourrez rentrer chez vous, tout en faisant attention. Nous nous reverrons la semaine prochaine pour vérifier que tout aille bien. Mais sincèrement, je ne suis pas inquiet.

Les deux Stilinski hochèrent la tête. Cela l'arrangeait il aurait foutrement détesté devoir rester dans les environs. Le médecin quitta ensuite la pièce, non sans lui avoir fourni toutefois des médicaments pour le soulager.

\- Bien. Tu as bientôt fini de me faire des frayeurs comme ça ?

\- Désolé pa'

Stiles essaya de s'asseoir de nouveau mais son père l'arrêta.

\- Tu ne bouges pas. Pas encore. Et puis il y a du monde qui veut te voir. Alors tu restes ici, tu restes immobile, sinon je ne te les amène pas.

\- Tu es un tyran.

\- Je suis ton père.

Il décoiffa son fils et partit chercher ses amis.

Pendant ce temps, Stiles ferma les yeux, essayant de forcer sa mémoire au maximum. Mais toujours rien. Il les rouvrit lorsque la porte laissa entrer son père et une partie de ses amis. Il fut ravi de voir rentrer Scott, Isaac, Lydia ainsi qu'Erica.

Ces dernières se jetèrent sur lui pour le serrer. Il émit un petit cri dû à la douleur. Scott, qui était rentré juste après les filles, les écarta. Stiles lui fit un petit signe de tête en remerciement puis préféra les calmer tout de suite.

\- Ok, y'a rien de grave, mais tout doux les filles.

Le blessé observa chaque personne présente, et fut touché de voir la quasi-totalité de la meute. Il nota l'absence d'une seule et unique personne : Derek. Cela lui provoqua un pincement au cœur, mais il balaya la pensée négative et profita du plaisir de voir ses amis.

Les discussions allèrent bon train et le shérif quitta la pièce pour se chercher un café. Avoir autant de jeunes autour de lui l'épuisait encore plus.

Stiles écouta ses amis raconter leurs déboires des dernières 24h, puis les interrompit alors qu'une idée germa dans sa tête.

\- D'ailleurs. Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé vous ?

D'un seul et même mouvement, ils baissèrent les yeux.

\- Houlà. Si vous pensez pouvoir me faire croire que vous ne savez rien, c'est d'ores et déjà mort.

\- On doit partir !

Pour accompagner les dires de Scott, ils se déplacèrent tous vers la porte.

\- Ah non !

Stiles se redressa en gémissant puis lança un regard noir à Scott.

\- Vous n'allez pas fuir comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ?!

\- Écoute… Faut que tu te reposes, les détails viendront plus tard.

\- Nope. Scott. Isaac. Que l'un de vous parle.

Stiles les fixa intensément. Il n'était pas dupe, Ses amis savaient exactement ce qui s'était passé et il était hors de question qu'ils s'en sortent ainsi. Stiles ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

Ce fut Lydia qui prit les devants en voyant que Stiles était prêt à se lever pour les faire parler.

\- Ça suffit Stiles. Ne bouge pas.

\- …

Il écouta Lydia et se réinstalla –pour son plus grand bonheur au vu de la souffrance qu'il venait de ressentir- et la fixa.

\- Alors ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et installa correctement son coussin.

\- De quoi te souviens-tu ?

\- De la réunion de meute, de Derek qui me plaque avec toujours autant de douceur contre un mur et je dirais que c'est tout.

\- Hm.

Stiles observa son amie réfléchir. Il voyait bien qu'elle méditait pour bien choisir ses mots. Elle glissa ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure.

\- Les détails ne sont pas très clairs. Nous n'avons pas toutes les informations. Mais il semblerait que lorsque nous sommes partis en chasse, tu n'aies pas pu t'empêcher de venir avec nous. Nous n'avons rien vu, juste entendu une nouvelle dispute entre toi et Derek. Puis, nous ne savons comment, mais tu t'es pris un choc violent contre un arbre.

\- Oh… Ça explique la douleur dans le dos. Mais Derek, il en dit quoi ?

Le silence prit place. Personne ne répondit. Puis elle finit par hausser les épaules.

\- Il t'a amené à l'hôpital après le choc. Il était dans un état déplorable. Puis après t'avoir déposé, il est parti. Depuis, nous ne l'avons pas revu et il refuse de répondre aux appels. Il semblait… Coupable.

\- Ah… Coupable ? Mais il n'a pas de raison d'être coupable. Si ce sont les autres loups qui m'ont agressé… Sauf… Sauf s'il y a une part de responsabilité ? Mais en même temps il se culpabilise pour un rien.

Mais le doute prit Stiles. Il se concentra alors pour essayer de retrouver ses souvenirs, mais rien ne vint.

\- Arrête de te torturer. Le médecin a dit que ça reviendrait. En plus t'es drogué aux médicaments, ce n'est pas facile de se concentrer dans ces conditions.

\- Tu veux dire que j'ai aussi mal avec autant de médocs ? Quel enfer.

Il essaya de rigoler mais grimaça. Non ce n'était peut-être pas aussi drôle qu'il l'espérait. Ils le regardèrent avec compassion.

Scott, plein de compassion décida de le laisser tranquille.

\- Nous allons te laisser te reposer.

\- Hm.

Ils lui refirent un câlin avant de partir. Son père les croisa alors qu'il revenait dans la chambre.

\- Ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Ils ne savent pas non plus.

Le shérif le décoiffa délicatement.

\- Repose-toi, tu verras dans les prochains jours. Le tout c'est que tu ailles bien.

Stiles lui fit un signe de tête. Cette mini confrontation l'avait épuisé. Le fait que Derek ne donne plus signe de vie l'intrigua, il savait qu'il allait le harceler dès qu'il aurait un peu de temps. Lui seul avait la réponse. Si jamais Stiles ne réussissait pas à le joindre, il prendrait les devants et irait directement chez Derek pour lui parler.

Fermant les yeux, mais pensant toujours fort au loup, il s'endormit avec son visage en tête.

Ses pensées lui permirent de débuter avec de doux rêves. Mais rapidement, ils furent envahis par des sensations de peur et de colère, transformant ces rêves en cauchemars. Au matin, il se réveilla en sursaut, gémissant brusquement. Il lâcha un juron. Il en avait déjà marre d'avoir mal partout.

Malgré tout, il était évident qu'il allait mieux que la veille. Cela le rassurait quant aux quelques jours à venir. Il put s'asseoir petit à petit en grimaçant. Son regard se porta sur son père, endormit à ses côtés sur le fauteuil, le visage fermé et éreinté. Il culpabilisa de le voir dans cet état par sa faute. Il détestait le rendre inquiet.

Depuis que son père avait appris pour les loups-garous, il était devenu encore plus protecteur, s'inquiétant de l'état de son fils constamment. Il scrutait son corps, à la recherche de la moindre égratignure ou bleu. Il soupira lentement, heureusement qu'il ne savait pas la moitié de ce qui lui arrivait.

Il voulut glisser sa main dans ses cheveux mais son corps lui fit un rappel de la situation. Il grogna lentement, - l'habitude de traîner avec des loups-, puis commença à s'examiner. Rien n'était réellement visible avec sa chemise d'hôpital et il ne voyait pas son dos, mais une chose était sûre : il sentait que son corps était meurtri. Il souleva alors sa tenue, puis son regard fut très vite attiré par un bleu sur son thorax.

Il ne put qu'être surpris de ce qu'il voyait.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Il plissa les yeux et essaya de regarder plus attentivement. Ce bleu ressemblait étonnamment à une main. Lorsqu'il réalisa ce que c'était, un flash lui vint en tête. Il se vit s'engueuler avec Derek, du noir, puis se faire propulser contre un arbre par un violent choc sur son thorax.

Sa respiration s'accéléra brusquement, revivant le choc avec force. Il essaya de se concentrer pour se calmer et reprendre ses esprits, mais cette soudaine accélération alerta les infirmières qui entrèrent en trombe dans sa chambre. Elles prirent le temps de bien le calmer, accompagnées du shérif terriblement inquiet pour son fils.

Une fois serein, les infirmières le laissèrent puis lui ramenèrent de quoi manger.

\- J'ai l'impression de m'être fait rouler dessus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais j'te jure qui que ce soit m'ayant fait cela n'y est pas allé de main morte.

Cette phrase fit se tendre son père, il posa alors une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer.

\- Mais je vais bien. Je vais bien parce que j'ai des super amis qui me sauvent les fesses.

Stiles lui fit un grand sourire, pas peu fier de pouvoir se vanter d'être un des rares humains protégés par des loups-garous. Mais jamais il ne l'admettra devant les autres, hors de question de leur dire ça, sinon ils ne cesseraient de le taquiner. Il savait se défendre seul aussi ! La plupart du temps tout du moins.

\- Bien ! Malgré ce petit déj', j'ai une faim de loup.

Il rigola bêtement à sa phrase –puis grimaça- faisant soupirer son père.

\- Quand on rentrera ce soir, on devra absolument s'arrêter sur le chemin pour me prendre un bon fast food comme j'adore. Ou une pizza. Ou les deux !

\- Stiles.

\- Pour une fois que je t'embête pas sur ton régime, tu ne vas pas aller à l'encontre de ce que je te propose…

Le shérif soupira, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne servait à rien de le contredire.

\- Bien fils. Mais nous passerons surtout à la pharmacie pour tes médicaments.

\- Ah ! Et tu dois absolument me poser chez Derek.

\- Chez Derek ?

\- Surtout que tu dois aller dormir puis retourner travailler. Je me doute que t'es resté à mon chevet, mais tu ne peux pas te permettre de tout rater par ma faute.

\- Je ne vais pas te-

\- Derek ne va pas me manger tout cru, rassure-toi. Et comme ça, dis-toi que quelqu'un me surveillera.

\- Mais si tu l'agaces trop je ne suis pas sûr de te retrouver en parfait état.

\- Je ne le suis pas actuellement, alors un peu plus un peu moins…

\- Stiles !

Stiles se mit à rire puis grimaça encore. Définitivement, les prochains jours n'allaient pas être facile à vivre pour le jeune homme et son humour, ni pour ceux qui allaient devoir le supporter…

Les deux hommes attendirent le passage du médecin en fin de journée avant de quitter l'hôpital. Stiles ne manqua pas de rappeler son besoin de manger. Hors de question qu'il reste plus longtemps sans bonne nourriture, il voulait aller dans le restaurant, discuter avec ses serveurs préférés... Il reprendrait ainsi d'autant plus vite des forces.

Mais il est vrai qu'une fois sur place, il quémanda finalement de manger dans la voiture, la douleur lui rappelant son incapacité à beaucoup bouger. Son père, très compatissant, fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé et ils dînèrent dans la voiture.

Suite à cela, ils allèrent rapidement à la pharmacie. Malheureusement pour Stiles et son père, les médicaments de l'hôpital ne faisaient plus trop d'effet. Plus le temps passait, plus la douleur se ravivait et plus Stiles n'arrêtait pas de geindre.

Le shérif ne pouvait que contester le choix de Stiles quant à partir chez Derek.

\- Je devrais te ramener à la maison. Tu peux bien attendre quelques jours avant d'aller le voir. Ou appelle-le.

\- Tu crois quoi ? Je l'ai déjà appelé. Il ne me répond pas, ni à moi, ni aux autres. Il y a forcément quelque chose qui cloche.

\- Stiles... Ce n'est pas à toi de régler ses états d'âmes.

\- Écoute papa. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ne réponde pas à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais j'y crois fortement. Dans tous les cas, il doit savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans les bois. Alors amène-moi, laisse-moi rester avec lui et si VRAIMENT ça ne va pas, je te jure d'appeler Scott pour qu'il me ramène à la maison, d'accord ?

Le shérif soupira. Son fils était bien trop têtu pour lui. Il serait assez stupide pour partir en douce et s'y rendre lui-même. Il hésita encore un instant jusqu'à ce que Stiles commence à s'agiter pour le convaincre.

\- Très bien Stiles. Mais évite de le mettre en colère. Tu dois vraiment te reposer. Tu as subi un sacré choc…

\- Je sais papa, mais je dois comprendre.

Son père soupira et Stiles fut ravi de le voir céder. Il lui fit un grand sourire et voulut se pencher vers lui pour le remercier, mais la douleur se raviva. Il se renfrogna un instant et regarda l'extérieur jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent sur place.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils finirent par se garer en bas du loft. Le plus jeune se redressa d'un coup, ayant déjà hâte de retrouver le loup. Un petit couinement de douleur fit hésiter le shérif à le séquestrer avec lui, mais l'étincelle brillant dans les yeux de son fils, le fit céder à nouveau.

\- Vas-y doucement fiston.

\- Bien p'pa. À plus tard !

Stiles descendit lentement de la voiture, faisant attention à ne pas se refaire mal. Il avait beau avoir hâte de revoir le loup et de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, il n'aimait pas forcément souffrir encore et encore.

Quand il arriva à la porte d'entrée du loft, il pensa au nombre de marches d'escalier et regretta un instant de ne pas être rentré prendre au moins une bonne douche chaude pour être un peu d'attaque.

Mais finalement, il ne lâcha pas l'affaire et non sans un regard pour son père qui attendait de voir s'il y allait bien, il commença à monter.

Stiles était sûr et certain que Derek avait repéré sa présence, mais celui-ci ne vint pas l'aider malgré ses grognements et sa difficulté à monter les étages.

Lorsqu'il y arriva enfin, il ne prit pas le temps de toquer et voulut ouvrir la lourde porte. Mais celle-ci s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne le fasse. Derek était planté devant lui, le regard sévère.

\- Tu couines à chaque marche et tu crois que tu peux ouvrir une porte aussi lourde que ça ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Derek !

\- Rentre chez toi.

La voix sèche du plus vieux n'arrêta pas Stiles qui entra « de force », bien qu'à son étonnement, il ne força pas réellement. Derek s'écarta rapidement, l'évitant royalement. Ce dernier observa au passage, le plus discrètement possible, le corps de Stiles, à la recherche de blessures.

Stiles entendit, plus qu'il ne vit, Derek prendre une grande respiration.

\- Stiles.

Le châtain se retourna vers lui en se mordillant la lèvre, ce qui freina Derek qui voulait pourtant le mettre dehors.

\- Je peux prendre une douche chaude ?

\- T'es pas sérieux ?

Derek grogna en accord avec sa pensée.

\- J'ai vraiment très mal et je rêve d'une douche chaude. Et woaw, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, tu as une douche et de l'eau chaude ! Ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter.

\- Va la prendre chez toi.

\- Plus personne pour me ramener.

Stiles accompagna sa voix taquine d'un un clin d'œil et partit avec lenteur vers la salle de bain sous le regard mi-inquiet et mi-furieux du plus vieux.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, le jeune homme ne put que se satisfaire de la beauté du lieu. Derek n'avait définitivement pas pu décorer tout seul. Ou alors il venait de lui découvrir un talent caché dont il ne manquerait pas de profiter à l'occasion.

Le déshabillage se fit dans la douleur et les gémissements, qui titillèrent les sens du loup et qui le firent grincer intérieurement.

L'eau coulant sur le corps meurtri de Stiles lui fit un bien fou. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il en avait besoin. Chaque filet d'eau soulageait ses douleurs, l'apaisant physiquement. Cela lui permit aussi de se vider l'esprit et de ne pas trop penser au fait qu'il était nu chez Derek, dans la salle de bain de sa chambre et avec le dit-Derek pas si loin que ça.

Il mit son visage sous l'eau chaude pour penser à autre chose, puis la laissa glisser sur son dos. Son esprit enchaîna sur la manière dont le brun l'avait accueilli quelques minutes auparavant. Il n'avait pas réalisé sur le moment, mais contrairement à d'habitude, Derek ne l'avait pas touché pour le faire reculer. Il ne l'avait pas poussé contre un mur, ni même ne lui avait réellement grogné dessus pour le virer, bien au contraire. Stiles avait vu le regard que le loup-garou avait posé sur son corps, comme s'il examinait chaque zone de son être. Il avait même cru percevoir un fond d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

Mais autre chose le titilla. Derek l'évitait et avait voulu le virer… Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela, mais c'était la manière de faire qui ne lui avait pas parue habituelle. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui faisait cette différence, mais il la sentait.

Perdu dans ses pensées -et la douche aidant à la détente-, il ne prêta plus attention à sa gestuelle. Le savon glissa alors de ses mains jusqu'au sol et dans un réflexe purement humain_, -_mais stupide_-_, il essaya de le rattraper et se pencha vers l'avant. Une douleur fulgurante le prit aux tripes et il ne put que crier de douleur. Il se tint les côtes en s'accroupissant et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Une petite larme glissa même le long de sa joue.

Puis, pour en rajouter une couche, il sursauta d'un coup lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un Derek qui pénétra à une vitesse impressionnante dans la pièce. Stiles, toujours accroupi sous la douleur, releva la tête pour observer l'intrus et en moins d'une seconde se retrouva avec Derek près de lui, sous l'eau chaude.

Il en oublia tout de sa douleur et se perdit dans la vision du loup. De l'eau glissant le long de ses cheveux jusqu'à son visage, de son t-shirt blanc et maintenant mouillé qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination, de son jean déjà bien assez moulant en temps normal…. Une vision bien trop excitante.

Puis finalement il remonta jusqu'au regard terni d'inquiétude qui le dévisageait. Ses yeux glissèrent ensuite jusqu'aux lèvres si tentantes à ses yeux.

Derek fronça les sourcils et lui attrapa doucement le bras pour le redresser. Il s'apprêta à lui poser une question mais s'arrêta quand il vit le regard intense du plus jeune l'observer.

Les deux se perdirent dans les prunelles l'un de l'autre. Stiles en oublia le fait qu'il était nu, sous la douche, avec Derek, et que ce dernier était trempé et bien trop près de lui. Il ne voyait que ses yeux, il ne sentait que l'attraction de son corps.

Puis, son cœur battant à toute allure, l'incita à descendre ses yeux sur les lèvres qui s'offraient à lui. Derek suivit le même chemin mais rencontra la trace de dent et la légère marque de sang sur la bouche du plus jeune. Il grogna légèrement, frustré et fronça d'autant plus les sourcils. Il remonta sa main sur le visage du jeune homme et essuya le sang délicatement avec son pouce. Il passa sa langue sur ses propres lèvres puis se laissa à observer le reste du corps de Stiles.

Lorsque son regard se posa alors sur son torse, son visage, si lisse habituellement, se déforma. Il était horrifié par la vision de la trace de main imprégnée sur sa peau. Ce visage inquiéta Stiles instantanément, coupant le moment magique.

\- Derek ?

Le regard de ce dernier devint dur, froid et il se recula. Stiles posa ses mains sur ses joues pour le retenir, n'osant les poser ailleurs.

\- Derek. Ça va. Je vais bien.

Ce dernier grogna et sortit sans plus attendre de la douche. Il ne pouvait pas faire face au corps blessé du plus jeune.

Stiles se sentit frustré. C'était la première fois où il avait eu la possibilité d'être aussi proche du loup et Dieu sait qu'il avait apprécié. Il aurait presque parié qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de s'embrasser et de passer ensemble un moment unique. Il n'aurait pas pu en être possible autrement. Il aurait voulu retenir Derek mais son visage inquiet l'avait troublé. Jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça. Cette réaction était disproportionnée par rapport à ses blessures. Mais cela avait au moins eu le mérite de lui faire oublier sa douleur un temps.

Il finit sa douche en pensant à ce corps bien trop près du sien. Bien cinq minutes après, une fois détendu, il coupa l'eau et sortit. Il se sécha, passa uniquement un pantalon, puis sortit la crème qu'il avait prise à la pharmacie.

Quitte à avoir un Derek à soi et à première vue, intéressé par son cas, autant en profiter un peu.

Une fois sorti de la salle de bain, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il y trouva Derek, dans une nouvelle tenue sèche avec une tasse à la main. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Stiles s'approcha torse nu de ce dernier, et lui tendit le pot qu'il tenait. Derek leva un regard vers lui puis haussa un sourcil. Stiles nota qu'il se forçait à éviter de poser les yeux sur son torse.

\- Faut me mettre de la crème.

\- Faut que tu rentres chez toi.

Sa réponse était ferme, sans hésitation.

Stiles soupira en voyant Derek se lever et fuir la cuisine pour s'asseoir dans le canapé. Il le suivit alors et le vit le dos droit, tendu au possible.

\- Dereeeeek, j'ai besoin de toi !

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Rentre. Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

\- Ok. Ça suffit.

Stiles posa la crème sur la table et s'installa sur la table basse, face au loup qui fuit étonnamment son regard.

\- Tu vas m'expliquer de suite ce qui s'est passé. J'voulais d'abord du confort, que nous discutions tranquillement entre amis, tout ça, tout ça. Mais là, tu me fuis plus que d'habitude et surtout, tu ne me touches pas. Et pas dans le sens sexy du terme, parce qu'en soi tu ne le fais jamais, dommage d'ailleurs. Parce que dans la douche… Enfin. Pas dans ce sens quoi ! Mais bien dans le sens où je n'ai encore pris aucun mur. Et tu as beau être compatissant c'est ton mouvement préféré en ma présence. Tout ça pour dire. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Rien. Rentre.

Derek attrapa un livre pour s'occuper les mains, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et Stiles nota que ces dernières tremblaient. Il l'empêcha de lire en posant ses mains sur les siennes. Que pouvait-il bien arriver à Derek pour qu'il réagisse comme ça ? Ce n'était pas lui.

Le plus jeune serra ses mains pour capter son regard.

\- Regarde-moi. Tu t'inquiètes pour moi mais je vais bien. Tout va bien.

Derek fit un grognement sourd.

\- Rien ne va. Tu as failli mourir, par ma faute.

Stiles ne réagit pas lorsque Derek fit luire doucement ses yeux. Mais cela semblait confirmer ses doutes quant à la responsabilité du loup dans l'histoire.

\- Je n'ai pas failli mourir Derek. « Par ta faute » Alors ? Tu développes ?

Derek essaya de se lever mais le plus jeune, non sans grimacer, appuya sur ses cuisses pour l'en empêcher. Le brun abandonna l'idée de se mettre debout mais dégagea ses mains des siennes pour croiser les bras. Stiles fut extrêmement perturbé de voir Derek réagir d'une telle manière, il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de le voir autant sur la défensive.

\- Faut que je t'arrache les vers du nez ? Il s'est passé quoi là-bas ? Je me souviens uniquement de nous deux nous disputant, pour changer. Probablement que tu faisais encore ton loup-garou grognon qui ne veut pas que je traîne. Mais bien que je ne me souvienne plus vraiment de la suite, je sais que j'étais au bon endroit au bon moment.

\- Évidemment que non tu ne l'étais pas ! C'est toujours pareil avec toi, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être en plein milieu de nos pattes, là où il ne faut pas, là où le danger te guette.

\- C'est ça qui s'est passé ? J'étais dans les pattes d'un des méchants loups ?

\- Tu n'arrêtais pas de parler, tu ne voulais pas te dégager de devant moi. Tu n'es pas un putain de loup-garou Stiles !

Cette phrase fit écho dans l'esprit de Stiles et raviva les souvenirs de ce moment.

_Flash back_

_Stiles n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les rejoindre. Il était hors de question pour lui de rester encore sur le côté. Les loups-garous n'arrêtaient pas de l'empêcher de se joindre à eux, mais il arrivait toujours à trouver les arguments suffisants pour les convaincre de venir. Ou tout du moins, il arrivait systématiquement à s'imposer sans leurs accords. Et aujourd'hui ne fut pas différent des autres jours._

_Ils s'étaient alors tous dirigés dans les bois à la recherche des loups qui ne se contrôlaient plus et massacraient sans vergogne le moindre passant._

_Stiles les suivait à son propre rythme, il ne cessait de râler intérieurement face à ces loups qui n'avaient aucun respect pour l'être humain qu'il était, mais il n'osait rien dire pour ne pas se faire abandonner au milieu de nulle part. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à la traîne, pas complètement sûr de suivre correctement ses amis._

_Il les vit au loin tous se séparer et se mettre à courir. Son instinct le fit courir à son tour et se diriger vers celui qu'il estimait être le plus proche de lui, Derek. Tout du moins c'est ce qu'il dirait si on lui demandait pourquoi lui. Parce que ce n'était pas du tout parce qu'il aimait voir Derek se battre, pas du tout du tout._

_Il n'était pas un grand coureur, mais il en avait pris l'habitude avec toutes ces histoires avec les loups. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de tenir la cadence alors qu'il le coursait et fut ravi de ne pas l'avoir perdu de vue. _

_Malgré tout, Stiles posa ses mains sur ses genoux afin de retrouver sa respiration. Il avait beau réussir à tenir un peu la route, il n'avait pas un souffle d'enfer et actuellement, il respirait comme un bœuf._

_Il coupa sa respiration d'un coup quand un grognement l'alerta du mécontentement du plus vieux._

\- _Dégage Stiles, ils arrivent._

\- _Je vais d'autant moins partir. Je ne vais pas te laisser seul face à eux._

_Derek allait répondre lorsque deux loups se pointèrent soudainement, grognant, la rage au ventre._

\- _Ah… Ils n'ont pas l'air hyper commode._

_Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de rajouter des petits commentaires._

_Le jeune Hale se transforma, prêt à se défendre, il hurla ensuite intensément pour alerter la meute, puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Stiles._

\- _Pars Stiles. Maintenant !_

\- _Jamais ! T'es chiant._

\- _C'est toi qui es insupportable, écoute-moi au lieu de mettre ta vie en danger ! J'en ai marre à la fin._

_Il se plaça devant le plus jeune. Les deux autres loups-garous se placèrent de manière à attaquer, mais Stiles ne bougea pas, il ne voulait pas, il voulait aider Derek. Il ne réalisait pas qu'il perturbait plus qu'autre chose le loup._

\- _Let's go Derek !_

_Il lui tapota l'épaule et se plaça à ses côtés._

\- _T'es pas un putain de loup-garou Stiles !_

_Il se replaça devant lui et lui lança un regard meurtrier. Lorsque le premier loup chargea sur eux, Derek n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'éloigner Stiles par la force. Mais la colère et la frustration ne lui permirent pas de se contrôler. Dans un geste pour le faire reculer, il le poussa avec violence, main sur son torse. Sauf que ce fut bien plus violent que prévu et Stiles fut projeté violemment contre un arbre. Sa tête cogna avec force et son souvenir s'arrêta là._

_Fin flash back_

Il reprit sa respiration d'un coup, comme s'il venait juste de subir le choc.

\- Oh woaw.

\- Stiles ?

Derek essaya de ne rien laisser transparaître, mais il s'inquiéta du teint pâle de son ami.

\- C'était donc bien pour ça que tu te sens coupable.

Le loup grogna légèrement et tenta de se lever lorsqu'il comprit que Stiles se souvenait, mais ce dernier le bloqua à nouveau avant d'enchaîner son discours.

\- En même temps t'as été assez violent là.

Stiles regarda son torse.

\- J'aurais dû deviner que cette taille de main ne pouvait être que la tienne !

Derek grogna de nouveau et attrapa la crème. La culpabilité d'avoir blessé Stiles le bouffait intérieurement.

\- Oh ? Tu vas me mettre de la crème ? Génial.

Il se leva lentement en grimaçant puis fit signe à Derek de se lever. Non sans râler, Stiles réussi à le convaincre de se déplacer et s'allongea ensuite sur le canapé.

\- Tu commences par le torse puis le dos ? … Je décède réellement en fait. Ton canapé n'est pas incroyablement agréable. Je peux plutôt aller sur ton lit ? Ce sera définitivement plus sympa.

Ne voyant pas Derek lui dire non, il essaya de se redresser mais son dos lui envoya une décharge douloureuse le faisant violemment gémir. Il abandonna rapidement.

\- Ici c'est bien finalement.

Le plus vieux leva les yeux au ciel, il s'approcha du plus jeune, glissa un bras sous ses jambes et un sous ses épaules, puis le souleva avec une délicatesse que Stiles ne connaissait pas. Il ne savait pas comment s'était arrivé, mais il transporta Stiles.

Stiles en rougit. Avoir son corps collé contre celui de Derek lui apporta un coup de chaud qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Mais quitte à y être, il décida d'en profiter et posa sa tête sur son épaule. La douleur était lancinante, mais le contact et la chaleur du corps contre lui apaisait un peu tout cela.

\- T'es trop mignon à t'occuper comme ça de moi.

Derek grogna. Il ne se considérait pas comme mignon, il se considérait plutôt comme un monstre. Voir Stiles comme ça, dans cette douleur, le corps parsemé de bleus et de traces du choc, lui faisait extrêmement mal. Il s'en voulait. Il n'avait jamais souhaité ça, ce n'avait pas été son but.

S'occuper de lui n'était donc qu'un juste retour des choses.

Alors, si Stiles voulait un massage, sur son lit, il en aurait un. Quitte à devoir le porter comme cela.

Il l'observa un instant, il avait l'air extrêmement bien installé. Il essaya de ne pas laisser son regard s'égarer sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse aller.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il le posa délicatement sur le lit et repartit chercher la crème au salon.

\- Tu sais absolument bien porter les gens. Tu devrais me porter plus souvent. Même tous les jours. A chacun de mes déplacements.

\- Ne rêve pas trop. Installe-toi que je te passe de la crème.

\- T'es un amour.

Derek grogna en réponse. Le plus jeune s'installa correctement, non sans mordre sa lèvre dans la douleur.

\- Je suis prêt mon Sourwolf.

Le dit Sourwolf lui lança un regard noir puis s'installa à côté de lui sur le lit. Ils ne bougèrent pas un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus, mais la gêne commença à s'installer.

Stiles se rendit finalement compte qu'il était à moitié nu, sur le lit de Derek avec ce dernier près de lui. Son cœur accéléra rapidement faisant sortir le loup de sa torpeur, ce dernier secoua la tête et quitta le regard de Stiles. Derek ouvrit le pot de crème et en déposa sur le torse chaud, ce qui le fit frissonner.

Derek se mit à étaler la crème lentement, Stiles se sentit défaillir alors que les mains fortes et viriles s'affairèrent à le masser consciencieusement. Son corps frissonnait sans cesse, se délectant de ce contact chaud et agréable. Il ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de rougir. Avoir ces mains sur son corps commençait à stimuler son imagination à base d'idées peu catholiques.

Il se mordilla la lèvre et tourna la tête vers la gauche. Il ne devait pas en plus observer le brun sinon il savait qu'il craquerait. Mais il se délecta allègrement de son touché.

Il essaya par ailleurs de contrôler ses battements cardiaques irréguliers. Son seul espoir était que Derek les interprète comme de la douleur au contact du bleu. D'autant que, du peu qu'il pouvait voir de lui, le loup ne laissait rien transparaître.

Son espoir fut de courte durée lorsqu'une main glissa _accidentellement_ près de son pantalon et que son cœur rata un battement. Il se mordit la lèvre alors qu'un léger sourire en coin prit place sur le visage de Derek.

\- O-Ok. On passe sur le dos ? Hein ? Oh mon Dieu.

Il se sentit extrêmement gêné. Mais Derek ne prononça toujours pas un mot, il retira simplement ses mains et le laissa se retourner.

La gestuelle du loup reprit, faisant frissonner Stiles bien plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il n'était plus très sûr que ce fût bon pour lui de subir ce massage. Mais s'il devait avouer, en dehors du contact des mains chaudes qui le perturbaient, cela lui fit un grand bien.

Il lâcha un soupir de bien-être quand Derek insista sur les zones douloureuses.

\- Ça fait tellement de bieeeen….

Sa phrase ressemblait plus à un gémissement qu'à de vraies paroles. Dans une gêne intense, il prit le coussin pour cacher sa tête dedans. Il fit taire ses émotions le temps que le loup lui étale bien la crème.

Puis, petit à petit, sans réellement s'en rendre compte, les mains de Derek se firent alors plus entreprenantes. Elles s'égarèrent légèrement, s'éloignant de la zone douloureuse, glissant sur la bordure de son jogging. L'air était lourd de tension, le souffle de Stiles était irrégulier et lui semblait que celui de Derek n'était pas bien mieux. Lorsque ce dernier frôla une zone sensible du plus jeune, celui-ci gigota sous la sensation. Un gémissement mélangeant plaisir et douleur brisa le silence. Cela eu pour effet de faire cesser tout geste à Derek. Ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté brusquement.

Puis, d'un seul coup, le loup se leva rapidement et partit se laver les mains, laissant le plus jeune sur son lit, frustré au plus haut point. Il revint finalement et l'observa. Stiles croisa son regard et pu y voir une grande culpabilité.

\- Derek…

\- Je te laisse dormir. Tu as l'air crevé.

Derek détourna la tête et partit en direction de la porte, mais un gémissement douloureux le fit s'arrêter et serrer les poings. Le loup laissa échapper un faible grognement désespéré qu'il n'avait pu retenir. Même son loup ne supportait pas de voir l'humain dans cet état.

Ce son chamboula bien plus que prévu Stiles.

Il aurait voulu profiter un peu plus des attentions de Derek, le voir aussi désespéré lui donna envie de réagir de suite pour le rassurer. Il se releva lentement, en se mordant la lèvre et le rejoignit le plus rapidement que son corps le lui permit.

Il lui attrapa le poing dans l'optique de lui faire desserrer.

\- Ne te torture pas comme ça.

Derek lui répondit par un grognement. Stiles continua son discours, sa voix était douce.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien.

Le loup se retourna .Le rouge avait envahi ses yeux, la colère pulsait sur son visage, mais Stiles savait pertinemment que cette dernière n'était pas dirigée contre sa personne mais bien contre Derek lui-même.

Son énervement se ressentit dans ses paroles.

\- Soit tu dors. Soit tu rentres.

\- Bon ok Sourwolf. Va falloir que tu te calmes, la culpabilité n'est pas nécessaire. Je ne t'en veux pas, personne ne t'en veut, alors bon sang, arrête de te morfondre. Je ne vais pas mourir.

\- Mais t'aurais pu. Tu ne devrais pas rester avec nous, avec moi. Alors pars.

Si Stiles n'avait pas eu l'habitude de l'observer et l'écouter en secret, jamais il n'aurait détecté le changement de vibration de sa voix ni même pu décrypter la douleur sur son visage. Il glissa une main vers sa tête pour lui caresser lentement sa joue, Derek s'éloigna de sa main.

Le plus jeune soupira un temps avant d'enchaîner.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je partir ?

\- Je t'ai fait mal une fois. Je pourrais le refaire une autre fois.

Derek gronda sourdement et fit sortir ses crocs, espérant ainsi faire fuir Stiles. Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Ce dernier leva un sourcil, puis regarda vers le ciel.

\- Si tu crois me faire peur mon loup, tu te trompes. Je te fais confiance. Je t'ai toujours fait confiance. Et je te ferai toujours confiance.

Derek grogna. Le jeune homme ne devrait pas. Il n'était qu'un loup, qu'un animal qui ne se contrôlait apparemment pas si bien que ça. Et si Stiles ne s'éloignait pas de lui, même si cela déchirerait son loup, il s'éloignerait de lui-même. Il se dit que c'était la plus sage décision et se recula, prêt à mettre en place tout ceci dès à présent.

Mais Stiles devina ses envies, alors il lui attrapa la main et la posa sur son torse. Derek le regarda, étonné, et essaya de retirer sa main, mais le plus jeune la maintint bien contre lui.

Stiles ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais il ferait tout pour convaincre le brun. Il devait lui faire réaliser qu'il ne le craignait pas, qu'il se sentait en sécurité avec lui, qu'il lui faisait confiance et plus encore. De plus, après l'épisode de la douche et du massage, il avait un espoir de ne pas se tromper quant à ses intentions.

Sans lâcher Derek du regard, il se mordit la lèvre et fit descendre la main du loup le long de son torse. Il frissonna au contact des doigts contre sa peau et retint une grimace lorsqu'ils passèrent sur le bleu. Lorsque la main arriva au bord de son pantalon, il cessa son mouvement.

Son cœur battait de manière désordonnée, mais il ne voulait pas le cacher, il voulait que Derek saisisse ce que ses battements lui révélaient. Il déglutit lentement.

Il laissa la main de Derek à ce niveau et glissa la sienne le long de son bras musclé pour remonter à son visage. Il la posa avec lenteur sur sa joue et caressa lentement sa peau légèrement barbue.

\- Je te fais confiance.

La tension était à son comble, Stiles respirait bruyamment et la main de Derek ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre et recula petit à petit vers le lit, embarquant lentement Derek avec lui.

\- Je te fais confiance. Je t'ai toujours fait confiance. Tu ne me feras pas de mal.

Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait, mais il le faisait. Il en avait envie. Il s'assit sur le lit et recula pour s'allonger au milieu. Il se mordit la lèvre sous la douleur, s'empêchant de gémir. Derek eut un mouvement de recul mais Stiles se redressa un peu et attrapa son t-shirt en gémissant cette fois-ci.

Sans prononcer un mot, il se rallongea en attirant Derek vers lui. Celui-ci se positionna au-dessus son corps, ses jambes entourant les cuisses du plus jeune. Lui-même était perdu. Stiles le contrôlait, son loup était hypnotisé par la demande plus qu'explicite du corps alangui sous lui.

Ils s'observèrent un instant avant que Stiles ne craque.

\- Putain, Der'… Fais quelque chose j'en peux plus là.

Ce fut le déclencheur pour Derek, il en oublia tout ce qu'il s'était passé, toute la conversation qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici, il ne pensa qu'à Stiles qui réclamait son corps contre le sien.

Alors dans un sourire discret, il se pencha lentement pour frôler ses lèvres, il se délecta des bruits sensuels que faisait Stiles sous lui.

Ce dernier n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Il allait de nouveau parler, déblatérer à outrance pour le convaincre d'agir, quand Derek l'embrassa. Ce baiser était un mélange de tendresse et de brutalité, d'impatience et de sensualité. Il voulut participer avec ferveur à l'échange mais son corps meurtri se rappela à lui, le faisant gémir de douleur. Il posa sa main sur ses côtes en souffrance alors que Derek se reculait.

La vérité lui revint en pleine face.

Stiles souffrait par sa faute.

Ce dernier vit le mouvement de fuite alors il l'attrapa de nouveau.

\- Je vais bien !

\- Tu ne vas pas bien, putain.

Derek revêtit le visage dur qu'il avait l'habitude de porter. Stiles gigota légèrement.

\- Putain Derek. Je te jure que si tu ne me prends pas de suite ça va mal finir. Je suis excité comme pas possible et si je dois me finir seul, je te le ferai regretter. Alors tu fais ce que tu veux, utilise tes super pouvoirs de loup-garou, invoque les dieux du sexe ou n'importe quoi, et prends-moi. Immédiatement. Tu ne me feras pas mal, bien au contraire. J'ai confiance en toi. Je me donne à toi comme je ne me donnerais à personne d'autre. Alors reviens de suite au-dessus de moi et fais-moi l'amour de suite.

Derek frissonna de plaisir à ses propos. Il ne bougea pas, évaluant le pour et le contre. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, glissa ses mains derrière la tête du loup et le rapprocha de lui d'un coup pour l'embrasser.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils perdirent de nouveau conscience de ce qui se passait. Le baiser s'intensifia tout en restant tendre. Derek laissait glisser ses mains sur son corps et obéit à la demande de Stiles, perdu dans son désir de goûter sa peau. À chaque gestuelle un peu brutale, il lui absorbait la douleur afin que seul le plaisir persiste dans ce moment.

Les mains de Stiles quittèrent ses cheveux pour s'affairer à le déshabiller, les baisers dans son cou le transportaient dans un méandre de sensation et Derek n'était pas mieux. Cela lui demandait d'autant plus de concentration pour le soulager. Stiles se mit soudainement à gémir lentement son prénom, faisant relâcher son attention au loup un instant et provoqua malheureusement une puissante douleur à Stiles quand il tenta de retirer le t-shirt du plus vieux.

Ils s'écartèrent un instant. Stiles reprit sa respiration lentement.

\- Si tu essaies de bouger et de t'enfuir, je te jure que je ferais de ta vie un enfer. Juste… gardons la folie des mouvements pour plus tard. Déshabille-toi, déshabille-moi avec douceur et fais-moi l'amour avec toute la tendresse que tu as en toi.

Derek secoua la tête de droite à gauche et attrapa les mains du plus jeune alors qu'il voulait continuer de le déshabiller. Il l'observa un temps. Stiles avait les yeux brillants, la respiration courte et il possédait déjà les marques de ses baisers dans son cou. Comment pouvait-il résister à cette demande ? Son corps ne réclamait que de faire un avec lui, son loup s'excitait à l'intérieur de lui, rendant toute lutte impossible. Il fixa intensément Stiles et colla son bassin contre le sien dans un lent mouvement sensuel.

\- Ok.

Il n'eut pas eu besoin d'en rajouter plus que l'excitation de Stiles grandit d'un coup. Derek se redressa lentement et se déshabilla sous des yeux brillants et avides. Il aimait le regard appréciateur qu'il voyait et ce fut encore meilleur lorsqu'il se retrouva entièrement nu et qu'il se replaça au-dessus du châtain. Il put parfaitement sentir les effluves de désir et entendre le cœur désorganisé de Stiles, ce qui eut sur lui un effet ravageur.

Il s'occupa alors avec une grande douceur de déshabiller Stiles. Chaque fois qu'un brin de peau était découvert, les lèvres de Derek s'affairaient à la déguster. Ses dents mordillaient lentement son torse et sa langue léchait la peau rougit sous ses marques d'attentions. Les réactions de Stiles excitaient davantage Derek, elles étaient un pur plaisir pour ses oreilles.

Lorsqu'ils furent totalement nus, Derek se repositionna au-dessus du jeune homme, ce fut ce dernier qui les relança par un nouveau baiser. Le loup dû se contrôler au maximum pour ne pas laisser sa partie animale prendre le dessus et rendre plus bestial chaque contact.

Mais l'approche de Stiles fut si doux que tout fut naturel, chaque mouvement était lent, chaque caresse était délicate : tout amenait à l'extase.

Stiles ne savait plus où donner de la tête, avoir l'homme de tous ses fantasmes le toucher, sentir ses lèvres sur sa peau, ses mains qui le caressaient sur des zones encore vierges de contact, tout ça n'était que pur plaisir. Il ne contrôlait pas les gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche, ni même le prénom de Derek qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prononcer régulièrement.

Puis les caresses se firent de moins en moins innocentes, leurs virilités rentraient de plus en plus en contact, les gémissements et les soupirs d'aises remplirent de plus en plus la pièce.

Lorsque Derek se mit à le préparer, ce fut l'apothéose. Stiles n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort et bon, d'autant que son amant ne cessait d'enlever sa douleur, rendant l'instant encore plus intense et incroyable.

Puis, quand Derek le prit, il mit cœur et âme à rendre le moment magique. Il faisait tout pour que cet instant soit le plus agréable possible, et Stiles le lui rendait bien. Même si la douleur était encore un peu présente, il ne se lassait pas de gémir son prénom, de griffer son dos ou encore de l'embrasser à la moindre possibilité. C'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Chaque coup de bassin était intense, chaque caresse les rendaient fébriles, ils fusionnaient ensemble dans un ballet magique de sensations plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres.

Le loup ne put s'empêcher de mordre la peau de l'adolescent lorsque qu'ils arrivèrent à l'instant ultime. Stiles, quant à lui, tira sur les cheveux bruns alors que son corps tremblait d'un plaisir sans nom.

Ils échangèrent un baiser lent et sensuel, débordant d'émotion et d'un amour fort, puis ils se reculèrent pour reprendre de l'air, leurs fronts posés l'un contre l'autre, leurs souffles se glissant sur le visage de l'autre. Derek finit par se reculer et se retirer de lui, créant un grand vide pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

La respiration courte, ils s'écartèrent puis se fixèrent intensément. Stiles caressa sa joue, lui fit d'abord un sourire niais puis ses yeux se mirent à briller. Derek n'eut pas besoin de l'entendre qu'il savait déjà qu'il allait sortir une bêtise.

\- Je me sens un milliard de fois mieux, je ne sens plus de douleur, c'est merveilleux. C'était merveilleux. Le meilleur des traitements.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est l'endorphine.

\- C'est toi.

Stiles se redressa et déposa un baiser rapide et légèrement timide contre ses lèvres. Il se rendit compte petit à petit de ce qu'il venait de faire. Oh non pas qu'il le regrettait, bien au contraire, car c'était probablement la meilleure décision qu'il avait prise de sa vie. Mais il ressentait un tantinet de gêne malgré tout.

Derek secoua légèrement la tête et se leva. Il partit chercher de quoi les nettoyer, puis revint pour s'occuper de Stiles.

Sans rajouter un mot, il s'installa sur son lit, près de lui. Stiles se rapprocha du loup en se mordillant la lèvre, la douleur revenait petit à petit.

\- Tu vois, tu me fais plus de bien que de mal.

Derek grogna, ça lui rappela le pourquoi du comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

\- Arrête.

Stiles lui donna une pichenette avant de se réinstaller.

\- Aucune culpabilité. Et puis ça valait le coup si c'était pour qu'on en arrive là. On est bien, non ?

Il lui fit un grand sourire qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Tais-toi Stiles. À la base tu devais dormir.

\- À la base tu voulais que je rentre. Doit-on vraiment parler de « à la base » ? Parce que je peux te faire un roman de ce qui devrait être notre base. En vrai, qu'elle est la véri-

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en rajouter plus qu'il se fit couper par deux lèvres posées sur les siennes.

Stiles sourit tendrement dans le baiser et murmura lentement contre sa bouche.

\- Mm… Du bien, tu me fais uniquement du bien.

Derek le serra doucement contre lui alors que Stiles s'installait confortablement pour s'endormir. Il resta un long moment réveillé, caressant ses cheveux en même temps. Son esprit divaguait. Il ne pouvait enlever le fait qu'il était heureux de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais il s'en voulait toujours. Il craignait toujours pour la vie de Stiles et il savait qu'ils en parleraient encore et encore, qu'il donnerait sa vie pour lui. Malgré tout, le doute qu'il puisse le protéger de lui-même persistait.

Comme si Stiles était dans sa tête, celui-ci se serra un peu plus contre son corps, soupirant de bien-être. Il murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Arrête de penser… On est bien ».

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, même endormi, le jeune humain ne pouvait se taire.

Mais oui, Stiles avait raison. À cet instant précis: ils étaient bien.

Pour la suite, ils improviseraient.

* * *

_ Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ?_


End file.
